


Nations' Twitter Feed

by Omegarose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Neo Pronouns, Nyotalia, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Polyamory, Social Media, Trans Characters, Trans Hungary (Hetalia), Trans North Italy (Hetalia), Twitter Feed, Weekly updates (mostly), alfred is dad, and also a grandpa, aph relationships are weird, aph states, i have some of this pre written, is it crack?, lots of memes, lovino is a dad, micronations, more tags to come..., neo pronouns for asgardia, no beta we die like women, non-binary Hungary (Hetalia), not an au, probably, rare pairs, what's the tag for these characters are actually countries this isn't an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: I'm jumping on the bandwagon of social media fics because they're my favorite thing in the entire world.





	1. Pokemon Go

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Square the FUCK up @sakuramood

sarah is gay @biitchplease

umm, should we be concerned?

Look at the chickens @isgoose

What happened?? @AmericanHero??

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

He challenged me to a pokemon go battle and beat me then left before I could even get a rematch!

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

Again, @AmericanHero? I thought we talked to you about this

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

i'm wheezing, jesus christ above

Honda Kiku @sakuramood

I apologize @AmericanHero. I had urgent important things to do.

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

Bullshit @sakuramood you just went to @pastaa and @gerfew’s room.

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

@sakuramood why the fuck you lying

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

I’m crying, these accounts are 11/10 gold

Blu Boi @isblu

“Urgent important things” I’m sobbing 

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

@AmericanHero is quoting memes I’m so proud of my country

hey there demons @yaBoi

Why is @sakuramood hanging out in a room @pastaa and @gerfew are  _ sharing _ ? Why are they even sharing a room in the first place?

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

#therealconspiracy @yaBoi

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

There’s a tumblr page devoted to nation-ships

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

Please let a nation be something other than cishet, I’m drooling for someone to RepresentTM

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

lol @jesusneedsthequeers if you only knew

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

shit, I shouldn’t have said that

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo @tomatotomate

I was going to ask why ludwig is yelling loud enough for the entire hotel to hear, but I read your tweets...good luck @prussiareignsforever

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

well fuck you too

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo @tomatotomate

Would you, please?

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

ahaha this is the best thing

Blu Boi @isblu

@tomatotomate coming at us with the smooth comebacks


	2. (P)Russia

Ludwig Beilschmidt @gerfew

Why is @prussiareignsforever screaming and crying loud enough for me to hear two stories up?

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Prussia autocorrected to Russia!!!! i’m being forgotten!!!!

Blu Boi @isblu

rip

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

goodbye cruel world that hated me for being a left handed bisexual albino, i won’t miss you as much as i probably should

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

i just spat soup all over my bed

Roderich Edelstein @pianoismyfirstlove

Stop being so dramatic @prussiareignsforever.

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

I’m I dreaming or did @prussiareignsforever just admit to being queer?

hey there demons @yaBoi

I can’t breathe a nation is queer someone call someone #nation-ships

Look at the chickens @isgoose

You forget that @tomatotomate joked about it too and IT COULDVE BEEN SINCERE

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Are you really so distraught that you accidentally outed yourself @prussiareignsforever?

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

anyone who so much as glances at @tomatotomate’s ass can no longer consider themselves fully straight and you know it francis

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

i m s c r e e c h i n g

hey there demons @yaBoi

@prussiareignsforever isn’t wrong, have you seen that ass?

Blu Boi @isblu

It’s like god himself crafted that fine booty

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo @tomatotomate

That’s sweet of you to say @isblu

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

@isblu back off my man bitch

Blu Boi @isblu

A;eijf;gao9eiru

Blu Boi @isblu

My life flashed before my eyes what just happened

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

@isblu I think @shutyourfuck @tomatotomate @havearose and @prussiareignsforever are queer? Everyone else getting the same vibes as me?

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

IS @shutyourfuck AND @tomatotomate TOGETHER?!

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

I am definitely getting the vibes

Look at the chickens @isgoose

Can I get an AMEN

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

I’m going to make a comprehensive list of this

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

@BOIisgenderneutral good luck sweetie

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

@AmericanHero WHAT DOES IT MEAN


	3. #trans-nation

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

Where’s my #trans-nation to RepresentTM?

Feliciano Vargas @pastaa

Hi @BOIisgenderneutral!!

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

ohmygod @pastaa is trans

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

AHHH

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

@pastaa that’s my bby

Feliciano Vargas @pastaa

@callmelyeordie I learned from the best!

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Am I crazy or is @callmelyeordie hinting that they’re trans too?

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

Nonbinary they/them/theirs @lesbe-annie

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

I l o v e y o u @callmelyeordie

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

@callmelyeordie can I pls tell them the history of that?

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

@prussiareignsforever must you?

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

Spill that tea @prussiareignsforever

hey there demons @yaBoi

My curiosity is in desperate need of it @prussiareignsforever @callmelyeordie

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

...fine @prussiareignsforever go ahead

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

YES! K, so when we were little Lye was  _ convinced _ they were a boy. Like, they thought that when they’d hit puberty they’d grow a dick cuz even they knew that guys are “supposed to” have those

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Sounds like some quality sexual education right there. @callmelyeordie sure you didn’t go to the same Catholic school I did?

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

ahaha @prussiareignsforever is so pure he even said supposed to societal norms are bullshit and he knows it

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Lye obviously flipped shit when they got their first monthly and I was the one with them, and somehow I knew what was happening when they didn’t

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

a woman helped them out, and they couldn’t keep pretending like they didn’t know about being afab (some things become somewhat obvious)

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

I’m gonna cry @prussiareignsforever is so respectful and old fashioned

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

so they presented as female for a good long while (still defending @pianoismyfirstlove in wars rather than the risk princess chipping a nail like the badass warrior they are)

Roderich Edelstein @pianoismyfirstlove

Excuse you, @prussiareignsforever, did you forget that you were more often than not the one fighting us?

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

don’t interrupt me @pianoismyfirstlove

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

I taught you how to read sheet music you can’t act better than me

hey there demons @yaBoi

TEA HAS BEEN SPILT

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

That was some quality shade right there

Feliciano Vargas @pastaa

@prussiareignsforever tell them about @callmelyeordie’s coming out

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

right so @callmelyeordie pretended to be a gentle-lady for a while to appease a bunch of stupid kings but in WWI they started wearing pants more often and cut all their hair off for a bit

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

When @pianoismyfirstlove and them broke up they started doing all sorts of crazy experimentation (weird timing considering the whole iron curtain thing but we aren’t here to talk about  _ that _ trauma)

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

I’m joking it wasn’t that bad don’t @ him

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

@ who?

Ivan Braginski @themotherland

Hm? @prussiareignsforever

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

A N Y W A Y S @callmelyeordie came out as nonbinary the minute they were a free nation again and has been kicking everyone in the balls if they misgender them ever since

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

we stan a nonbinary icon

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

@callmelyeordie did I miss anything?

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

I AM CLEARING THIS UP NOW when @gerfew and @pastaa call me “aunt” it is because that is who I am to them and always will be

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

What a revolutionary

y’all ugly @sparkesnwhips

don’t forget about @pastaa, that started this whole thing!

Blu Boi @isblu

What are preferred pronouns @pastaa

Feliciano Vargas @pastaa

He/him, please!

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

Oh and if anyone but a few exceptions (and they know who they are) call me anything relating to my dead name I will castrate you

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

love ya too liz


	4. Road Work Ahead?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it do. 1/3

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

OH NO! IT FUCKING DON’T 2/3

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhips

im in tears jesus take the wheel

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

LA traffic needs to get its shit together 3/3

sarah is gay @biitchplease

p r e a c h @AmericanHero

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

@thegoldenstate do you know if there’s a personification formed of this traffic?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

BECAUSE I’VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR HOURS

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Im pr sure this guy next to me is now my best friend because we’ve been chatting through our open windows for so long

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

iconic

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhips

who’s @thegoldenstate ?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

nooo he got off farewell random stranger

Calypso Jones @thegoldenstate

Stop being dramatic I have to deal with this every day @AmericanHero

Rosa Jones @landofenchantment

Get rekt dad

Look at the chickens @isgoose

Excuse me, WHAT THE FUCK!??!1?


	5. Micronations' Introduction

Peter Kirkland @nation-of-sealand

Foiled again when trying to sneak into a world meeting :(

Wendy Kirkland @Wy

I told you that disguises were a stupid idea @nation-of-sealand

SPACE BITCH @asgardia

I mean...it could have gone worse???

Elias Oxenstierna @ladonia

That’s because this is the first time you tried to break in @asgardia

Elias Oxenstierna @ladonia

usually we can listen in for a little before getting caught

Tino Vainamoinen @therealsanta

@nation-of-sealand, aren’t you supposed to be visiting your land?

Peter Kirkland @nation-of-sealand

……….no?

Mathias Kohler @myvikingblood

@christiania’s phone is located in the meeting hall and she was supposed to be coming with you @nation-of-sealand

Christina Kohler @christiania

oops

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Peter Brian Kirkland I swear to god you are the biggest brat I’ve ever had the mispleasure of attempting to raise.

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Who is @nation-of-sealand, @ladonia, @asgardia, @Wy, and @christiania?

Look at the chickens @isgoose

this looks like shit posting but like….i don’t think it is? if the actual nations responded.

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

im pr sure sealand and wy are both micronations?? Are they real nations??

Peter Kirkland @nation-of-sealand

YES WE ARE NATIONS

Cora Kirkland @coralseaislands

yeah fck you @sparklesnwhip, how would you feel if we just decided to call you not a real person?

Christian Kirkland @downunder

Okay that is enough from you Cora. @hutt-river, why is she at the meeting hall instead of the hotel? You were supposed to watch her.

Dwight Kirkland @the-hutt-river

you might have mentioned it

Christian Kirkland @downunder

…..you’re with your boyfriend again, aren’t you? Meaning you’re not watching any of your siblings.

Dwight Kirkland @the-hutt-river

DAD STOP WE’RE NOT DATING

Dwight Kirkland @the-hutt-river

...and no, not really

hey there demons @yaBoi

what the frickity frack is happening

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Okay, so, it’s actually really cute @the-hutt-river and @freedonia are super into each other but wont ask each other out

Caleb Jones @freedonia

GRANDPA

Caleb Jones @freedonia

@thebigapple you promised you’d make him stop

Rozamond Jones @thebigapple

You think even I could control him?

Dana Jones @north-dumpling

to be fair mom you’re one of the three powerhouse states

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

I’m even more confused

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

@AmericanHero...grandpa?

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

ARE THERE NATION-STATES???

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Seriously someone needs to explain this i’m so confused

Martina Vargas @filettino

okay so micronations are Personified if they stick around for long enough

Martina Vargas @filettino

we’re usually stuck as kids, but the longer we’re around the more likely we’ll grow to be somewhere around teenager

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

Holy shit

Martina Vargas @filettino

usually we’re considered the kids (or younger siblings, like @notitaly, but that’s a specific case) of the nation we reside closest to/in

Martina Vargas @filettino

which means @north-dumpling @feedonia and @globalcountryofworldpeace, which are in New York, see @thebigapple as their mom, who is part of @AmericanHero meaning she sees him as her dad

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

im so shook rn this is so wack

Look at the chickens @isgoose

I’m still trying to get over the fact that states exist

Ginny Jones @virginnyia

Why wouldn’t we?

Look at the chickens @isgoose

i….don’t know, i didn’t think about it? IM STILL COMPREHENDING NATIONS

Look at the chickens @isgoose

@filettino how do you consider yourself part of the #italian-nations-family?

Martina Vargas @filettino

@shutyourfuck is my dad, @pastaa is my uncle, and @notitaly is basically my cousin but also technically my uncle...it’s weird to explain

Blu Boi @isblu

We know where @filettino gets her tea spilling from

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

she’s my girl and i’m reminding you all RIGHT NOW that the mafioso is in MY part of the country

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

we stan a protective dad

hey there demons @yaBoi

Who is @asgardia??

SPACE BITCH @asgardia

IM THE FIRST SPACE NATION

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

HELL YEAH SPACE NATION

Blu Boi @isblu

Do you have a name @asgardia

SPACE BITCH @asgardia

Not really. I need to pick one eventually, but….eh.

hey there demons @yaBoi

Do you have any family? If you’re a space nation?

SPACE BITCH @asgardia

kinda ?

Cordelia Jones @oh-hi-oh

I’ve unofficially adopted xem

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

awwwwww

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

I….this is the first i’m hearing of this but okay welcome to this crazy ass family

hey there demons @yaBoi

that is one exhausted dad

Blu Boi @isblu

how many kids are you in charge of?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

too fucking many

Rozamond Jones @thebigapple

what happened to no cursing dad

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

I’m not puritan anymore you brat shut your mouth

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Like don’t get me wrong i love my kids and grandkids and….whatever the fuck @mapleisgod’s kids are to me (and to some extent @downunder’s?) but fricking heck sometimes

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Grandchildren, children, siblings, this is not going to keep happening. I refuse to be informed of new family members via social media. I refuse.

Florian Jones @conchRepublic

sorry bisabuelo but like this is funnier

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

This is honestly the highlight of my week.


	6. Closets

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

Do @havearose and @iusedtobeanempire really have to fuck in a closet every time they’re at a meeting together?

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

is this real life

François Bonnefoy @havearose

@shutyourfuck we do not have to, we choose to

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

holy shit this is real life

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

england and france fuck in closets on a regular basis i need to sit down

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

tbh we been knew

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

@havearose stop saying “we,” I am not associated with you!

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo @tomatotomate

Don’t you practically live together half the time @iusedtobeanempire?

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Shut up @tomatotomate

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

Are you tweeting while you’re fucking @havearose @iusedtobeanempire?

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Perhaps

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

Lord in heaven

Alistair Kirkland @probablydrunk

@havearose @iusedtobeanempire DISGUSTING

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

Do you ever just...go online...just cuz...thinking that today is an okay day...and then see something that makes you want to gouge your eyes out?

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

yeah try living with @iusedtobeanempire

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

oh no you poor soul

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

why do you think i started hanging out with @iceicebby?


	7. Australian Pranks

Christian Kirkland @downunder

um….so i may have done a bad thing

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Oh god.

Christian Kirkland @downunder

….i tried to stop them

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

that’s it i’m out no thanks bye

Blu Boi @isblu

What’s going on?

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

thank fuck i opted out of this meeting

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

we’re so confused what’s happening?

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

There’s...there’s this thing that @downunder’s kids do when they get loose….

hey there demons @yaBoi

Excuse me, get loose?!?

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

i like kids, i’ve always been good with dealing with kids, i managed to get the early American colonies to show some respect

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

(the thing with nation-kids is that they’re very...difficult? unmanagable? cute and sweet but also seemingly eternally unaging)

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareingsforever

but i RUN when @downunder’s kids get loose

Dwight Kirkland @the-hutt-river

you’re not even here this weekend @prussiareignsforever

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

yeah cuz im having a romantic weekend in while all the rest of you morons gather in with you and your hellspawn siblings

Blu Boi @isblu

Wait, romantic weekend? With who?

hey there demons @yaBoi

The only nation that I could see that isn’t there is @shutyourfuck

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

Rt

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Rt

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

HOLYFUCK

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

Not that @prussiareignsforever and @shutyourfuck aren’t iconic as fuck and also confusing as fuck, but what the hell is up with @downunder’s kids?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Kids will be kids

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

And kids like pranking people

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

And i have so many fucking children i get it

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

But @downunder’s kids take it to a whole new level

Cora Kirkland @coralseaislands

you’re just afraid of tarantulas

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

WHY AM I  _ BLAMED  _ FOR THAT


	8. PruMano

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

Okay so for some reason no one has been talking about @prussiareignsforever and @shutyourfuck’s “romantic weekend in”?

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

Like I thought that @shutyourfuck and @tomatotomate were together?? #nation-ship #prumano #spamano

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

I mean….I have no idea

Look at the chickens @isgoose

The relationships of nations are convoluted and complicated through history, kinda makes sense it’s still super weird

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

But like who is with who?

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

I mean I think they’d tell us if they wanted people to know @BOIisgenderneutral

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

I don’t mean to be a crazy shipper or something, I know these are real people! I was just wondering if anyone actually knows.

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

I mean remember that @AmericanHero told us good luck with that shipping list thing?

hey there demons @yaBoi

pls be poly pls be poly

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Marvelous @yaBoi!!

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

You’re only happy because you won the bet

François Bonnefoy @havearose

And you, my dear, are upset that you lost. What was it, you said it would take three more years?

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

I’ll have your money next meeting if you stop making fun or a fist to your face if you won’t.

hey there demons @yaBoi

THEY ARE POLY! YAY!

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

I c o n i c

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Wait just a minute frog. I believe the date I bet was only a few days off, but yours was a week.

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Au contraire you guessed someone would slip up and mention relationship negotiations, I guessed that the lovely humans would figure it out themselves

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

Oh my god there was a whole ass betting pool

Véronique Laroche @seychelles

Dads stop fighting

François Bonnefoy @havearose

We would never mon lapinou

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Don’t lie to our daughter Francis

Look at the chickens @isgoose

Aww @seychelles is your two’s daughter?

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Are we fighting? I was flirting?

Arthur Kirkland @isuedtobeanempire

I swear to God I don’t know why I put up with you.

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

You love him too much, even if you won’t admit it.

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

honestly domestic relationship goals

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

@mapleisgod I thought you were supposed to be my good son.

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

Ouch

Christian Kirkland @downunder

Yikes, but fair enough.

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

Honestly @AmericanHero is probably the best behaved out of all of us.

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Oh?

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

seems sorta backwards but i’m willing to hear it out

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

that’s only if you take into account all the stuff you guys do that dad doesn’t know about

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

What on earth are you talking about?

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

Nothing you can prove.

Blu Boi @isblu

I’m wheezing

Véronique Laroche @seychelles

We’re just lucky that @AmericanHero is willing to always take the fall more than anything

Véronique Laroche @seychelles

Thanks by the way bro

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Sure thing baby sis

Ginny Jones @virginnyia

Something you want to tell us about misbehaving Dad?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Don’t put on that act Elizabeth Virginia Jones I know you’re not nearly as innocent as you act in that Christmas debacle with the Carolinas and Maryland last year

Ginny Jones @virginnyia

I didn’t do anything! It was guilt by association!

Henrietta C. Jones @merryland

This is a witch hunt against our geographical region and you know it Dad!

Ginny Jones @virginnyia

Just because I’m between them doesn’t mean I did anything!

Henrietta C. Jones @merryland

Hey @virginnyia? Fuck you.

hey there demons @yaBoi

is this a happy meal cuz I’m loving this

Dana Jones @north-dumpling

Hey grandpa? I think they’re fighting. There’s a lot of crashing coming from upstairs….

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

goddamnit

Look at the chickens @isgoose

...is it wrong that I really want to know what happened on Christmas last year?


	9. Allergies

Sadik Adnan @nonotthebird

@iidentifyasacat literally fuck you

Heracles Karpusi @iidentifyasacat

? @nonotthebird

Sadik Adnan @nonotthebird

My eyes are so swollen I can hardly see because SOMEONE left the bedroom door open and the cats decided to shed all over my face

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

my gaydar is pinging like crazy what’s this #nation-ships

Heracles Karpusi @iidentifyasacat

How do you know it was me?

Sadik Adnan @nonotthebird

@sakuramood is still in bed you dipshit--and he respects the fact that I’m allergic!

hey there demons @yaBoi

@iidentifyasacat @nonotthebird and @sakuramood share a bed because they are very much together in this essay-

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

Yep @yaBoi

Look at the chickens @isgoose

Oh my god is this actually canon

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

@isgoose this ain’t canon this is somehow real life and I can’t believe it either


	10. Unification

Blu Boi @isblu

So apparently some french guy tried to unify France with England in WWII Austria-Hungary marriage style.

hey there demons @yaBoi

Is this real?

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Yes, it is very true @yaBoi

François Bonnefoy @havearose

@iusedtobeanempire my offer still stands~ ;)

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

@havearose just because we fuck in a bed now doesn’t mean I like you.

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

I’m w h e e z i n g

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Oh but we could be an empire, feel that imperialistic rush again

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

@AmericanHero would never let that happen. He’d get self righteous, and you know it.

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

@havearose @iusedtobeanempire you know I’d have to

François Bonnefoy @havearose

But what a wonderful rush we could have @iusedtobeanempire, we could rule the world together

Blu Boi @isblu

Is...is this what flirting looks like? Help an aro fren out

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

I-I think this is flirting @isblu

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

Yes this is their version of flirting @isblu @biiitchplease, isn’t it cute?

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

@havearose, you’re such a sap.

François Bonnefoy @havearose

You know you are infatuated with me Angleterre

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

You’re delusional, frog.

hey there demons @yaBoi

I need to go punch a wall to feel manly again it’s too cute


	11. Pay Back

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

So, why is China’s only aircraft carrier an old russian one that doesn’t even work?

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

@yaBoi maybe I would have enough money for a new tank if @AmericanHero would pay back some of his debt

Look at the chickens @isgoose

Tea is spilt @AmericanHero

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

@respectyourelders you’re right, just let me pull my financial support from the UN

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

And take my military protection away from @gerfew, @mykpopsbetterthanyours, and @sakuramood

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

And cut off all the relief I’m sending to all the third world countries

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

d a m n s o n l o o k a t t h e s h a d e

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

I’m sure everyone will understand that I had to pay back one country over all of that

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

do you need some ice @respectyourelders ?


	12. Rome

Feliciano Vargas @pastaa

Nonno came to visit!

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

I’m Jumping to the Rome Embassy now

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

That was an inhumanly fast response @respectyourelders

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

@jesusneedsthequeers my husband has returned home I can be as eager as I want to

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisagender

Is it just me confused at who would be a nation’s grandfather?

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

the frick frack diddly wack @respectyourelders say about a husband

Ivan Braginski @themotherland

@respectyourelders Your husband?

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

One of them

hey there demons @yaBoi

GOOD GOD MY POLY HEART

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

@nonotthebird @iidentifyasacat both of you better tell me when your mothers come to visit so I can see my wives, yes?

Sadik Adnan @nonotthebird

Obviously @respectyourelders

Heracles Karpusi @iidentifyasacat

Alright

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

i c o n i c

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

@pastaa you’re fucking with me? Nonno came to visit? Where are you?

Raffaelle Vargas @notitaly

@shutyourfuck he’s in the roman apartment so stop banging your spaniard and get home while the lasagna’s still warm

Look at the chickens @isgoose

oh my nondenominational higher being(s) this is gloriously italian

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

  1. Italy/Spain confirmed



Romulus Vargas @actual-romanempire

Feliciano made this account for me! Amazing! @shutyourfuck, get your ass home. @respectyourelders, I shall greet you with open arms!

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

T HE M O TH ER FFFING RO M A N E MP I RE


	13. PruAusHun

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

you’re obnoxious, remind me why I always tried to invade you @pianoismyfirstlove

Roderich Edelstein @pianoismyfirstlove

It wasn’t because you wanted me as your underling?

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

Quality shade @pianoismyfirstlove

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

I’m thirsty for some tea @prussiareignsforever

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

@pianoismyfirstlove I already had that, unless you’ve forgotten the exact nature of our relationship

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

oooo

Roderich Edelstein @pianoismyfirstlove

Ugh, as if! If anything it was the other way around.

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

I did  _ not _ make it a habit to bottom to you!

Roderich Edelstein @pianoismyfirstlove

I didn’t mean in that way, you crass idiot!

Blu Boi @isblu

a;oliejrf;gvled

Ludwig Beilschmidt @gerfew

All I ask is why

hey there demons @yaBoi

@gerfew aren’t they like your brother and uncle?

Ludwig Beilschmidt @gerfew

Yes, yes they are @yaBoi

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Just because @havearose praises your looks like you’re some sort of god doesn’t not mean that I should have to cater to your every will!

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

That’s enough @prussiareignsforever @pianoismyfirstlove 

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Don’t get me started on you Lye I could go for hours

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Like how you lead me on for years but could never commit to a yes or no

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Or hoiefj;m

Ludwig Beilschmidt @gerfew

I took away @prussiareignsforever’s phone because I’m sure everyone understands by now that the three of them have a long complicated sex life that has been going on long before I was even born

Ludwig Beilschmidt @gerfew

And I really don’t want to have to deal with them rehashing it

hey there demons @ yaBoi

im sensing a god-tier thruple

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

@yaBoi good guess but no

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

...at least not anymore


	14. Political Commercials

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

It would be really FUCKING great if YouTube would let me watch vine compilations without forcing me to watch political commercials that give me both whiplash/migraines

Look at the chickens @isgoose

big ass mood

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

i JUST managed to get rid of my migraine from last weeks debate

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

I’m going to go yeet myself into the sun

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

mood

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

@AmericanHero wait for me

Christian Kirkland @downunder

@AmericanHero @mapleisgod count me in

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

this is so fucking funny it really do be like that sometimes

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Why are all my children like this?

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Because you raised them

sarah is gay @biiitchpls

oof shots fired


	15. HongIce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting off posting this, as well as another one that I've had drafted for a while (a few years, in a different format) because of the recent Hong Kong protests.
> 
> I don't want to make political commentary in my fics--especially in places like Hong Kong--because I am a white American. 
> 
> That being said I side with the Hong Kong protesters. I hope that they get everything that they've been protesting for without any more bloodshed. This fic is not a commentary on those events in any way, shape, or form.

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

@respectyourelders your son vanished off somewhere again

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

Oh, I see, as soon as he bothers you he’s “my son” but when I want him home he’s yours

Look at the chickens @isgoose

ummm is it just me that is screaming over this? #nation-ships

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

@isgoose you ain’t alone

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

@respectyourelders @iusedtobeanempire don’t argue over tweets like this

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

@ricericebby Where are you?

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

I’m at @iceicebby’s place

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

Be safe! Wear condoms! Don’t do anything stupid!

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

I am /shooketh/

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

M U M S T O P

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Listen to your father Leon

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

is @ricericebby and @iceicebby actually dating, like we thought? #nation-ships

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

@lesbe-annie yes they are

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

I mean….looking at their @

Confused gnederfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

can we all just appreciate @shutyourfuck is always the one spilling tea on everyone else?

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

honestly praised be

Emil Steilsson @ricericebby

y is my name always dragged into things like this

Lukas Bondevik @imnotjoiningtheeu

@respectyourelders is right @iceicebby

Emil Steilsson @iceicebby

i will block you norge dont think i wont

Mathias Køhler @myvikingblood

@iceicebby like you’d ever carry through w/ that threat

Mathias Køhler @myvikingblood

Icey just blocked me NOOO LOVE ME!

Look at the chickens @isgoose

rip

Mathias Køhler @myvi8kingbloodiscold

Based off the raging from where norge is in the basement, @imnotjoiningtheeu got blocked too

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

I’m quaking

Mathias Køhler @myvikingblood

I think he’s gonna kill me tell @therealsanta that I’ve always loved him

Berwald Oxenstierna @itsrestingmurderface

like hell I will

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

O h. My god.


	16. Home Tour (England)

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

Have you seen the interview at Arthur Kirkland’s home?

hey there demons @yaBoi

it’s iconic and everywhere of course I’ve seen it

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Like, ratty sweatshirt and 40 year old ripped jeans?

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

He looked lowkey like he just rolled out of bed and threw on whatever was on his floor tbh

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

The sheer amount of teacups and mugs! That were dirty! Like same, but bro clean your house!

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

I personally love the like thirty curio cabinets that were absolutely overflowing and extra dusty

Blu Boi @isblu

Imagine owning/collecting so much stuff over the years and just never getting rid of any of it

Look at the chickens @isgoose

He said “can’t find these/don’t make these/don’t make these like they used to” 43 times in the 20min video

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

I too would never get rid of anything cuz I don’t now

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

This isn’t even all his stuff, he has like 4 other houses doesn’t he?

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Absolute feral energy, like, overgrown garden? dusty collection? messy appearance? chaotic tour?

hey there demons @yaBoi

Honestly yeah @lesbe-annie

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

He kept getting distracted by the smallest things I love it

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

“this is a kettle i got from Florentine 46 years ago”

sarah is gay @biiitchpls

“Oh! This rug is Persian, three hundred and seven-no, eight years old”

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

“the furniture was all made by hand by William Baker, his great grandson works in the palace as a guard now”

Look at the chickens @isgoose

*picks up random cup and sniffs* “oh, my chamomile-orange blend” *takes a sip*

Blu Boi @isblu

“Um...these are supposed to be hydrangeas” *literally just a giant patch of rose bushes*

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

“I didn’t really get a chance to clean up this room” said in every room

François Bonnefoy @havearose

To be fair it hasn’t been clean in forty years

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Thirty-seven years, and also shut the fuck up.

hey there demons @yaBoi

some people are messy and don’t clean up much, sometimes they just happen to be quasi-immortal and have enough houses that they can get away with not cleaning for decades

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

and i ope

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

I mean I clean my house a lot, but all of my stuff ends up in storage 1/?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

it’s hard to let go of things that you might never see again, especially if it used to be commonplace 2/?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Like, of all things if i find old coke bottles I physically can’t throw them out like i just can’t 3/4

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

One up over dad tho my storage is actually organized 4/4

Juana Jones @VegasBBy

Yeah cuz you force all of us to help out every few months

sarah is gay @biiitchpls

what a dad move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...if ya'll liked the "home tour" thing, let me know and give me suggestions for other characters to do them for :)


	17. Polyamory

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

Okay so for some reason no one has been talking about @prussiareignsforever and @shutyourfuck’s “romantic weekend in”?

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

Like I thought that @shutyourfuck and @tomatotomate were together?? #nation-ship #prumano #spamano

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

I mean….I have no idea

Look at the chickens @isgoose

The relationships of nations are convoluted and complicated through history, kinda makes sense it’s still super weird

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

But like who is with who?

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

I mean I think they’d tell us if they wanted people to know @BOIisgenderneutral

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

I don’t mean to be a crazy shipper or something, I know these are real people! I was just wondering if anyone actually knows.

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

I mean remember that @AmericanHero told us good luck with that shipping list thing?

hey there demons @yaBoi

pls be poly pls be poly

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Marvelous @yaBoi!!

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

You’re only happy because you won the bet

François Bonnefoy @havearose

And you, my dear, are upset that you lost. What was it, you said it would take three more years?

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

I’ll have your money next meeting if you stop making fun or a fist to your face if you won’t.

hey there demons @yaBoi

THEY ARE POLY! YAY!

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

I c o n i c

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Wait just a minute frog. I believe the date I bet was only a few days off, but yours was a week.

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Au contraire you guessed someone would slip up and mention relationship negotiations, I guessed that the lovely humans would figure it out themselves

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

Oh my god there was a whole ass betting pool

Véronique Laroche @seychelles

Dads stop fighting

François Bonnefoy @havearose

We would never mon lapinou

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Don’t lie to our daughter Francis

Look at the chickens @isgoose

Aww @seychelles is your two’s daughter?

François Bonnefoy @havearose

Are we fighting? I was flirting?

Arthur Kirkland @isuedtobeanempire

I swear to God I don’t know why I put up with you.

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

You love him too much, even if you won’t admit it.

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

honestly domestic relationship goals

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

@mapleisgod I thought you were supposed to be my good son.

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

Ouch

Christian Kirkland @downunder

Yikes, but fair enough.

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

Honestly @AmericanHero is probably the best behaved out of all of us.

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Oh?

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

seems sorta backwards but i’m willing to hear it out

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

that’s only if you take into account all the stuff you guys do that dad doesn’t know about

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

What on earth are you talking about?

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

Nothing you can prove.

Blu Boi @isblu

I’m wheezing

Véronique Laroche @seychelles

We’re just lucky that @AmericanHero is always willing to take the fall

Véronique Laroche @seychelles

Thanks by the way bro

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Sure thing baby sis

Ginny Jones @virginnyia

Something you want to tell us about misbehaving Dad?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

Don’t put on that act Elizabeth Virginia Jones I know you’re not nearly as innocent as you act in that Christmas debacle with the Carolinas and Maryland last year

Ginny Jones @virginnyia

I didn’t do anything! It was guilt by association!

Henrietta C. Jones @merryland

This is a witch hunt against our geographical region and you know it Dad!

Ginny Jones @virginnyia

Just because I’m between them doesn’t mean I did anything!

Henrietta C. Jones @merryland

Hey @virginnyia? Fuck you.

hey there demons @yaBoi

is this a happy meal cuz I’m loving this

Dana Jones @north-dumpling

Hey grandpa? I think they’re fighting. There’s a lot of crashing coming from upstairs….

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

goddamnit

Look at the chickens @isgoose

...is it wrong that I really want to know what happened on Christmas last year?


	18. Grandbabies

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

@ricericebby

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

??

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

@respectyourelder hello….? what do you want?

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

I want grandbabies

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

O h m y f u c j i n -

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

I’m choking pls send help

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

are you drunk?

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

Im drunk caus you no give me grandbabies

Look at the chickens @isgoose

gather round children and witness this wonderful trainwreck of a thousand year old nation

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

you gray ace so you like sex half time

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

REPRESENT @ricericebby!

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

@respectyourelders why are we doing this over twitter

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

Just be in mood

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

that...is literally not how anything works

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

@respectyourelders WHAT THE FUCK

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

I WILL DELETE EVERYTHING IF YOU EVER DM SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

is it bad that I want to know what it is…?

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

Mood to give me grandbabies

Y’all ugly @sparklesnwhips

Am I understanding correctly? @respectyourelders just dm’d @ricericebby...adult entertainment?

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

@sparklesnwhip I’m pr sure

Blu Boi @isblu

I think I’m having a stroke this can’t be real

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

@respectyourelders where are you

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

i tried your bf and he doesn’t know

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

wit alfred

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

go back to his house and go to sleep before you hurt yourself

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

not until promis grandbaby

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

you know what @respectyourelders sure

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

im done with this family i stg im moving in with @iceicebby

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

visit with grandbaby

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

go to bed

~~~~~

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

Has anyone heard from @ricericebby I’ve tried calling and texting and messaging and he won’t answer me.

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

He was on my land for a few hours, probably for a connecting flight last night @respectyourelders

Wang Yao @repsectyourelders

@ricericebby ANSWER ME I’M SORRY

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

phone died. I’m at @iceicebby don’t worry

Look at the chickens @isgoose

having fun, maybe making “grandbabies”?

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

Don’t listen to what I said last night you’re too young!

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

i’m not that young

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

No! Not for five more centuries at least!

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

Idk, you’re pretty old. Might die before then, and then you’ll never see “grandbabies”

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

shots fired

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

I resent that.


	19. Nyo

Amelia F. Jones @AmericanHero

I swear that every time I switch I gotta fucking go out and buy a whole ass wardrobe ½

Amelia F. Jones @AmericanHero

fashion needs to stop updating for like two seconds so I can wear “vintage” stuff without being called frumpy 2/2

Rose Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Ah, the good old days where all you had to do was make a slight adjustment to an old dress and you’d be set

Marianne Bonnefoy @havearose

Animals, the lot of you, wearing fashion decades out of style.

Blu Boi @isblu

um yeah what’s with the name swap? like these are the same @ s and everything??

Chiara Vargas @shutyourfuck

has no one informed the humans about Switching?

Alice Vargas @pastaa

I don’t think so. They also don’t seem to know about Jumping.

Madeline Williams @mapleisgod

we’re really trash at this whole “becoming more open with the humans” thing, huh

Julchen Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

yeah no fucking shitBirdie, we’re always trash

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

What’s with all the girl names?

Amelia F. Jones @AmericanHEro

Switching babey

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

….and that means?

Julchen Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

its like a really shitty obligatory gender swap episode because magical hijinks that don’t go explained

Katla Steilsdóttir @iceicebby

accurate @prussiareignsforever

Monika Beilschmidt @gerfew

It happens occasionally, without much pattern. Usually most of us Switch at once, but occasionally it will only be a few of us.

Marianne Bonnefoy @havearose

I would personally love a warning considering I have only three hours free within the next week to go shopping for new clothes.

Rose Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Oh? /Only/ three hours? Whatever will you do?

Marianne Bonnefoy @havearose

@iusedtobeanempire?

Rose Kirkland @isuedtobeanempire

Yes @havearose?

Marianne Bonnefoy @havearose

Go fuck youself.

Blu Boi @isblu

This is the honest to god wackest shit i think I’ve ever experienced and I was part of the generation that relearned nations were even a thing? And watched them all get twitters years later?

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

HOLY FUCK I WOULD DIE FOR THIS ABILITY

Alice Vargas @pastaa

in theory it’s nice but like?? i’m still trans?? just in reverse?? and there’s also no control of it??

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

...wut

Alice Vargas @pastaa

Exactly @BOIisgenderneutral

SPACE BITCH @asgardia

I dunno I’m having fun

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

Aww have fun sweetheart <3 <3

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

….im legit at a loss for words but good for you @asgardia!

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

So not even the #nations understand what’s happening?

Wang Chun-Yan @respectyourelders

As the eldest and most knowledgable of the nations regarding our nationhood...we have no fucking clue.

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

Whelp that’s reassuring lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops so I didn't update throughout the whole of January?
> 
> In my defense I was taking a three-week three-credit class and that was a lot, and also I ran out of mostly pre-written stuff? I have a good few more planned but let's see if I can actually write them in time to post them next week considering all my other WIP and new fics I'm writing lmao.
> 
> Every comment warms my heart! Even if it's just a heart for extra kudos or saying something like "I love this!"
> 
> It's how I get enough motivation to go back to this old favorite fandom of mine :)


	20. Modern Life

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

I would literally rather die than not have air conditioning again.

Martina Vargas @filettino

Rt

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo @tomatotomate

Rt

Feliciano Vargas @pastaa

Rt

Raffaelle Vargas @notitaly

Rt

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Rt

Francois Bonnefoy @havearose

Rt

Look at the chickens @isgoose

I literally live in France and we don’t have AC almost anywhere? Why do you all?

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

Global warming

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

o O F

Feliciano Vargas @pastaa

It gets really really warm at my place! I used to take naps when it got really warm, but I’m so busy now that I have to work through most siestas.

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

I cannot communicate how much I hate how the world was six hundred years ago.

Lovino Vargas @shutyourfuck

If i had to suffer through years of mediterranean summers i am allowed to install AC and buy really fast cars and watch telenovelas fuck you

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

also can we appreciate fucking grocery stores?

Ludwig Beilschmidt @gerfew

Here we go.

hey there demons @yaBoi

@gerfew ???

Ludwig Beilschmidt @gerfew

The older nations...reminisce. Frequently.

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareingsforever

little brother? shut the fuck up.

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

I HAD TO HUNT OR BEG FOR FOOD SO FUCKING OFTEN

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

BECAUSE A FUCKTON OF KINGS SAW MY RED EYES AND SCREAMED DEMON

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareingsforever

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I STARVED TO DEATH?

Ludwig Beilschmidt @gerfew

Too many times to count

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

TOO MANY TIMES TO COUNT

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

can you imagine my face when I walked into a fucking american grocery story for the first time after the berlin wall went down?

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

He cried

Gilbert Beilschmidt @prussiareignsforever

SO DID YOU

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

Well obviously. We were walking into a giant store that sold nothing but boxes and boxes of food after months of half starving.

The Nation of Hungary @callmelyeordie

And don’t fucking start @themotherland

Ivan Braginski @themotherland

Hm?

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

ANYWAYS yeah walmart is kinda fucked but also extremely convenient

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

When I was your age we didn’t have things so easy

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

i’m 4oo years old i know how it used to be

Arthur Kirkland @iusedtobeanempire

Yes, but I didn’t grow up as fast as you did. At 400 I was just a small kid, and starved to death several times a year.

Matthew Williams @mapleisgod

fucking hell dad

Look at the chickens @isgoose

jeeeesus christ

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

I’m so sorry @prussiareignsforever? @iusedtobeanempire?

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

That’s lowkey super cute that they burst into tears at all the food tho lmao

Annacadabra @lesbe-annie

they’re so morbid!

Wang Yao @respectyourelders

electronic letters are very convenient while on the subject

Li Xiao Chu @ricericebby

youre literally tweeting right now i know you know its called emails and texts

Francois Bonnefoy @havearose

Travelling is made so much easier nowadays. We used to walk or march or ride for weeks just to get a few dozen miles.

Francois Bonnefoy @havearose

And nations have the benefits of Jumping

Confused genderfluid screaming @BOIisgenderneutral

?? Jumping??

Alfred F. Jones @AmericanHero

yeah we can teleport within our country/territories (mostly), and with special permission to other lands

sarah is gay @biiitchplease

ummmm alrighty then totally casual teleportation

y’all ugly @sparklesnwhip

so much chaotic energy in the past few hours

I Need Jesus @jesusneedsthequeers

someone needs to make them sit down and drink some water or smth seriously


End file.
